


Kankri ==> Compare

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Unrequited Love, Vanilla, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mean to do it. You try to ignore the little similarities between him and his dancestor but it's so very arduous when you know every inch of Cronus and every inch of Eridan is nearly identical to him in your not quite stable mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri ==> Compare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely glad with how this ended buuuuuuut I'm glad I finally got this one out  
> Strike one more off of my to-do list  
> Based off of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/78600669952#notes) headcanon

You don't mean to do it. You try to ignore the little similarities between him and his dancestor but it's so very arduous when you know every inch of Cronus and every inch of Eridan is nearly identical to him in your not quite stable mindset. You're seeing the similarities because you haven't seen Cronus in so long; you're seeing these details because you know that Cronus is somewhere out there, half avoiding you because he's been pailing your descendant for the majority of a sweep apparently and he knows it infuriates you that he'd kept the information from you. It maddens you and aggravates you and a list full of other synonyms that you don't care to look through your personal dictionary for.

It maddens you even more that you look at Eridan, that you look at this troll beneath you, and all you can see is Cronus. You see Cronus' earfins perking up and fluttering as you press your lips to the exposed grey skin. The violet tint to his chest and his gills and his grub scars is just a little darker than what is likely actually there, tastes sweeter as you run your tongue along each spot, as you coax out high trills. It's a fantasy that your head is creating and it's a dangerous path to go down. To let your thoughts and feelings mesh around in your mind, to let your quadrants mingle freely in a situation -- it's almost taboo, especially when your pailing partner is hardly aware of what you're doing. You're comparing him to the one you consider to be a kismesis, the one he is most related to, the one who you should not be thinking about right now.

You feel the pity and remorse fill you as you fill him, pushing your bulge inside of his willing nook perhaps a little too hard to be considered flush. You watch his eyes, empty and blank and white, just like his, but also like yours. You hold on to that thought to ground you, to keep you here where you're pailing Eridan and listening to him gasp and puff out quick breaths as you just focus on the here and the now. You push all thoughts of the way Eridan's hair flares out the way Cronus' does after all the movement and motions involved in this process out of your mind. You refuse to think about how Eridan grips at your shoulders the same way he does, with just enough of his nails digging into your skin for you to feel to pressure and enjoy the slight sting of the pain. You completely shun the fact that Eridan squeezes his eyes shut and scrunches up his face the same way Cronus does when you're mercilessly pounding into him. 

You close your own eyes then, thinking perhaps putting the image, the fine details, out of your line of sight will help you to forget about one Ampora and focus on the one that matters right now. For a while, it works. You think about Eridan and how beautiful he sounds when he whines and trills as you bite at his skin again and tease his neck gills with your tongue. You think about how he's close because his nook is pulsing and clenching around your bulge and how you're determined to make this the absolute best time of his afterlife.

The only problem is that you just compare him so much, and you open your eyes again to watch him when he hits his peak so you're seeing all those details again, feeling every tiny bit of pain and pleasure and you feel surrounded by an aura that is definitely not what you feel around Eridan. You yell out Cronus' name when you orgasm, realizing too late what you've said and how that's going to impact your relationship with his descendant. You're filled with regret and an insurmountable amount of loathing for yourself and how stupid you were tonight. And then you filled with a different type of loathing because not two moments later, Eridan's purple material was adding to your candy red and you know you were not hallucinating when you heard Karkat's name come from those violet parted lips. 

There's a heavily awkward moment where you're both frozen there. You both know you heard each other and you both now know that who you were with was not who you were thinking of. The look in Eridan's eyes says that he tried as much as you did to stay in this moment, to stay with you, but neither of you could handle it. You both want somebody that is no longer available in the way you desire. Unlike you though, who settled for Cronus' spade since your red feelings were tainted black by the secrets he kept and the lies he'd told to you, Eridan did experience the same and kept his flushed feelings for Karkat. He was in a far worse situation quadrant wise than you, arguably. 

You can't find it in you to be mad at him when you had the same thought process. "Shall we agree to forget about... that?" He's quiet at first but soon nods calmly. He isn't looking at you anymore. 

You kiss him a few times, silently trying to make up for the folly you made while trying to keep a level head about it having been done to you. You keep it up until he starts kissing you back and holding on to you again, clinging and wanting and maybe he's thinking of Karkat again the way your mind is edging towards Cronus but you don't care. You don't care anymore. 

"Perhaps we can try this again one day." He hums in agreement, sighing softly after.

"Yeah. Maybe. W-When w-we aren't preoccupied w-with other thoughts."

You don't see him in the dream bubbles often after that time you spent but the times you do see him, you both spent hours together, slowly working away from the trolls that reside so heavily in your heart. It's quite pale really, the way you both help each other, and you wonder if maybe he could be a moirail to you. You wonder if the pailing you've already done and the ones you still want to do would jeopardize that diamond. 

Ah, well. You have one secret with him in the bedroom already. What harm would another one really do? It's not like anyone would find out. What happened in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom.

And with the look Eridan is giving you at the moment, you have a feeling that you're going to be staying the bedroom quite a lot this visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I may one day make an Eridan's View version of this  
> I probably will


End file.
